fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Skylanders: Dragons' Adventures
You know that some of the Skylanders are dragons. But do you know what their lives were like before they became Skylanders? Kaos wasn't the villain then. Instead, it was Malefor. This is SKYLANDERS: DRAGONS' ADVENTURES. Characters Heroes *Spyro *Bash *Cynder *Zap *Camo *Sunburn *Drobot *Whirlwind *Flashwing *Fire Kraken *High Five *Blades *Echo Allies *Spry *Drobit *Bop *Breeze *Flavius *Ramses *Chopper *Snap Shot *Cobra Cadabra *Dino-rang *Slobber Tooth *Hot Dog *Funny Bone *Sonic Boom *Warnado *Rattle Shake *Trap Shadow *Night Shift *Stink Bomb Villains *Malefor *Vathek *Hydra Chapter 1: The Beginning "Spyro!" said a far away voice. "Spyro, wake up! Are you OK?" Spyro slowly opened his eyes. "Cynder, what happened?" he asked. "Where are we?" "I don't know," answered Cynder, shrugging her wings. "This place looks like a bunch of islands in the sky." Spyro stood up and took in everything around him. Lots of floating islands. Lots of plants. Lots of space to grow. "Ok, this place makes me feel more lost than Hunter at a leopard convention," he said. "You think we should look for help?" "Well, DUH," Cynder answered, rolling her eyes. "Let's go." The two dragons took to the sky. After soaring over a few islands, all Spyro and Cynder saw were sheep. Soon, they were too tired to keep flying, and decided to rest of a dark water-filled island. No sooner had they finished regaining their strength, however, when a voice behind them yelled "Dragons!" The two dragons turned around. Ten Trolls, each of them holding wrenches, were standing right behind them. "Who are you dorks?" said Cynder. "You're the dorks!" yelled the lead Troll. "We Trolls have been hunting dragons for years! You two will be ultimate prizes! Get them!" The Trolls started running towards Spyro and Cynder, wrenches raised. Although the dragons tried to blast them away, 3 Trolls each pinned them down, 5 tied them up, and the other two put chains around their necks. "Ok, let's get these dragons back to-" the lead Troll had no time to finish what he was saying, because, out of nowhere, lightning hit him and knocked him into nowhere. A blue wingless dragon with scuba tanks on his back dropped out of the sky, followed by a slowly descending cyborg dragon. "More dragons!" yelled one of the Trolls, dropping Spyro's chain and running towards them. The cyborg dragon shot lasers out of his eyes and disintegrated the Troll. The wingless dragon shot out more lightning, while the cyborg dragon shot out more lasers. Eventually all the Trolls were gone or in ashes, and in a flash Spyro and Cynder were free. "Thank y-" Spyro started. But the cyborg dragon had clapped his paw over Spyro's mouth. "No time to talk," he said in a robotic voice. "We need to get out of here, before more Trolls show up." Without any warning, he swooped behind them and picked them up in his back claws. Then he flew over to the blue dragon and picked him up too, then took off. The cyborg dragon, with his rocket wings, was soon so far from the water island that you couldn't see it anymore. Instead, the one island you could see was a large island with a huge mountain on one side, a river flowing from it that ended at a waterfall on the other side, and a huge forest all over it. The cyborg dragon zoomed into the forest, screeched to a stop at a cave, and dropped Spyro, Cynder, and the blue dragon on the ground. "As I was saying back on that island," gasped Spyro, standing up, "thanks for saving our tails back there. But can you please tell us who you are?" "Of course," said the cyborg dragon. "I am Drobot, and the little lightning-breath in Zap." "Ok....." said Cynder. "I'm Cynder and he's Spyro. We're from another land." "Nice to meet you, Cynder and Spyro," said Zap. His voice was gurgley, as if he had water in his mouth. "Ok, can someone please tell us what's happening?" "Well, it all started a really, really, really long time ago," said Zap. "The Lord said, "Let there be light!" And there was-" "Not how time exists, moron," interrupted Drobot. "This is what happened." First he looked around nervously. "Have you ever heard of Malefor?" "Pfft. You kiddin'?" Spyro folded his front legs. "Malefor was the whole reason we came here. He unleashed some monster called the Destroyer to destroy the world, we plunged into the dumb thing's core to save the world.......bottom line is, Malefor's a jerk and he sucks." "Exactly why he wants to take over Skylands," said Drobot, sighing. "WHAT?!?" To Be Continued....... Chapter 2: The Dynamite Dragons After a long explanation from Zap and Drobot, Spyro and Cynder learned that, with the help of the not-so-friendly inhabitants, Malefor had attacked Skylands. However, he retreated to the Outlands when a team called "The Dynamite Dragons" counterattacked him. "He's prob'ly been workin' on a counter-counterattack since then, though," said Zap. "If I had a dollar for every stupid day that's gone by since his stupid attack, I'd be stupid rich." "About these Dynamite Dragons," said Cynder, "who exactly were they?" "Well....." Drobot lowered his head. "Look close in front of the giant spike." Spyro and Cynder leaned forward. There, emblazed in silver, was a fireball in the shape of a dragon's head. "I have it on my scuba tanks, too," said Zap. Spyro and Cynder imagined Zap hiding in water and shooting lightning at Malefor's minions; Drobot soaring above the minions and blasting them with lasers. Suddenly, the sky darkened. "Oh boy," said Drobot, looking up. "Quick, guys, into the cave!" The four dragons ran into the cave, and once inside, Zap rolled a huge boulder across the entrance. The cave had two rows of torches, one on either wall, and lead deeper into the cave. "What WAS that?" asked Spyro, his heart still pumping. "Malefor hasn't left the Outlands since his attack," said Drobot. "But he sometimes sends out minions to scout us out." "So, are there any other members of the Dynamite Dragons?" asked Cynder. "Well, sure there are, dudette," said Zap. "For instance-" A stockade of crystals came out of nowhere and pinned Spyro and Cynder against the wall. (They never hit them, but rather outlined them against the wall.) A white and blue dragoness with purple crystals on her fell off of the roof of the cave. "Flashwing, what gives?" Drobot asked her. "These are our friends, Spyro and Cynder!" "Oh, sorry," said Flashwing. "My bad, guys." "Hey, accidents happen," said Cynder, stepping out of the crystal silhouette. "Spyro, Cynder, meet Flashwing," said Zap. "She's another one of the Dynamite Dragons." "Nice to meet you, Spyro and Cynder," said Flashwing. She had the Dynamite Dragons' logo on her front left leg. "Hey, how about we introduce you to the other Dynamite Dragons? They're in the back." The 3 dragons and the 2 dragonesses reached the back of the cave. There were other dragons in the back: a dragonfly-dragon hybrid, a Chinese dragon, a blue dragon with armor and a sword at the end of his tail, all doing something different. A leaf covered dragon, who had been making collages, looked up. "Hey, Zap, Drobot, Flashwing, who are your new friends?" "These are Spyro and Cynder," said Flashwing. "Spyro, Cynder, that's Camo, the dragonfly-dragon's High Five, the phoenix dragon's Sunburn, the Chinese dragon's Fire Kraken, the knight dragon's Blades, Bash is the Earth dragon, that other sea dragon's Echo, and Whirlwind's the unicorn-dragon hybrid." Each of the dragons walked up to Spyro and Cynder and welcomed them. Each of them had the Dynamite Dragons' logo on their body or their accessories. Echo had one on each of her seashell headphones, High Five had one on his headgear, and Blades had it on his helmet. "Hey, I have an idea!" said Spyro after the introductions were out of the way. "How about me and Cynder join the Dynamite Dragons?" "That's a great idea, Spyro!" said Cynder, slapping him on the back with her wing. Zap, Echo, Flashwing, Drobot, and Blades agreed with them. But the others just stood there with blank expressions. "Ok, I juszzzt have one queszzzztion," said High Five. "And that queszzztion iszzzzzz WHAT THE?" To be continued....... Chapter 3: Initiation "Come on, High Five," said Blades. "What's so bad about them joining us?" "Well, they juszzzzt came here," said High Five. "How do we know they can be truszzzzzted?" "True that, true that," said Echo, rubbing her chin. "Should we give them the ol' initiation?" "Ok.......," said Spyro and Cynder. A few minutes later, when the darkness had passed, Spyro, Cynder, and everyone else were sitting in a circle outside of the cave, Spyro and Cynder in the middle. "First," said Fire Kraken, "you guys gotta tell us this: when you hear the name "Malefor", what do you think?" "I think of him being a jerk," said Spyro. "I think of my life before I became a hero," said Cynder. "Back when I was his puppet." "Next!" said Drobot. "You must face your worse fears." "Oh no, I have to go evil like Malefor and be brought down by a purple dragon one eighth my size?" asked Spyro nervously. "No, dummy," said Bash. "You need to come in contact with an eel. All dragons are afraid of eels. Except for Zap." Zap reached into his harness and pulled out an eel. "I always come prepared," he said, throwing it towards Spyro and Cynder. "Um.....now what?" "Like I said, come in contact with it," answered Bash. "You gotta touch it." Hesitating, the two dragons reached forward. Their claws laid on the eel's body. Quickly they pulled their paws back in. "Success!" congratulated Flashwing. "You've passed initiation!" Quick as a flash they were back in the cave. "Now for you to become full-fledged members of the Dynamite Dragons," said Blades. "Fire Kraken, may you do the honors?" "Of course," said Fire Kraken. He picked up a branding iron that laid against the wall. "By the power invested in me, by the great land of Skylands," he said, "I now pronounce Spyro and Cynder as Dynamite Dragons!" He pressed the branding iron against the front of Spyro's neck, below his head, and against Cynder's forehead. "Welcome to the Dynamite Dragons." Everyone cheered. "C'mon, guys," said Sunburn. "Let's head to another island." "Wait we're not staying here?" asked Cynder. "Dudette, do you really think we stay in one place?" asked Zap. "It's the way we survive. If we stayed in one place, Malefor's minions would find us easier." "Can't argue with that logic," said Spyro. Each of the dragons, some carrying the flightless, took to the air. Drobot, with Camo hanging from his front legs, led the way. Meanwhile, at Malefor's fortress, the Ape King, Gaul, was watching the flight through a crystal ball, right before everything faded. "So, Spyro and Cynder are still alive, eh?" he asked himself. "And now they've joined the Dynamite Dragons. That's typical. Well, there's no way Master Malefor will take this lying down!" "Take what lying down, Gaul?" asked a threating voice behind him. It was Malefor. "Master Malefor, sir!" said Gaul, standing at attention. "Spyro, your arch nemesis, and Cynder, your former servant, are still alive. And they've joined the Dynamite Dragons! I thought that, well, maybe-" "They're still alive?!?" roared Malefor. "Y-yes sir." "Hmm....." Malefor thought for a moment. Then he turned and started walking into another room. "It's time to take revenge on that pint-sized purple dragon, and get my puppet back," he growled. "Assassin!" The Assassin, riding on his Dreadwing, came forward. "Yes, Master Malefor?" "You and six other Apes with Dreadwings go out to Skylands!" commanded Malefor. "Hunt down the Dynamite Dragons and bring Spyro and Cynder to me!" "Yes, Master Malefor." The Assassin's Dreadwing took flight, rounded up six Apes with Dreadwings, and went out into Skylands. To be continued....... Category:Fan Fiction